narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Heated Battle
Hot, the one word that can describe how the bounty hunter felt about today's weather. Travelling through the grasslands of Land of Tea the red-haired shinobi sat as he viewed what look like hundred of animals enjoying what seemed like a usual day for them. "Man sometimes I wonder why I even took this job, Bounty Hunting like honestly, I gotta admit it better than being a wanted pirate, but man, travelling takes a lot longer, and I gotta do stuff on m own, damn what a headache." he thought as he pulled out his pouch of water, taking only a tiny sip. His break quickly ended as he decided to hit the road once again, hoping that he reaches a village or town before night breaks. Shiguma's foot dangled on the edge of the ledge he sat on. The building he sat on was a tea shop, he watched as the last dozens of customers left the building, being escorted by the owner. The man asked him to get down but Shiguma replied by giving the man a middle finger that was on fire. The man walked off in anger, muttering. Shiguma's cigarette puffed, blowing a whiff of smoke. He watched the sky as it slowly turned dark, getting ready for night. He watched as the bustling crowd of people that were present at first, had all went into their homes. He kept resting on the ledge. After four hours of endless walking, the Inferno Slayer had almost given up, thinking about heading back and taking a new route. But as he did consider his options, he finally saw a small town in the distance. Relieved, the only thought that was crossed Shenron's mind was, how hot are the hoes in this town. As he he kept walking closer and closer he then realized he spent all of his money when he visited Konoha. Anxious, Shenron was hungry for a kill, hoping to find at least one decent sized bounty, so he can have a good time. As soon as he entered the town the the young shinobi who was smoking on top of the building caught his eye. "Judging by how he is sitting, he is not liked, cocky, and probably on my list. That punks mine." Not even checking his bounty list, Shenron leaped towards. the building and confronted the pale shinobi. "I don't know how much you're worth, but I wanna have a good time tonight. Judging by your strength, your probably more that I need. So let's take this outside before we hurt some of these people." Shenron said eager to start the battle. "Before we do all that...What's your name?" He asked, puffing another whiff of smoke his cigarette. He said, being simply curious. "Cause I want to be able to tell the ninja, the identity of the corpse when they confront me." He said, not looking at all at Shenron, yet still prepared for any sudden movements. Annoyed by the smoke Shenron spoke anxiously."I don't know your name, you don't know mine all I know is, I need to be back here in four hours for happy hours so lets make this quick aight". he said directing the smoke blower into a lifeless grassland where there battle will take place. "Don't keep me waiting" he said demonstrating his great speed by disappearing in a blink of an eye. After Shenron left, Shiguma spoke. "Psh, He gonna wait." he said, smoking more of his cigarette. As five minutes went by, the red haired shinobi grew more anxious. "He is really pushing me right now." Continuing puffing, Shiguma sat still on the ledge. Pissed, Shernon returned to the town and began to emit his demonic aura. Starring the arrogant shinobi right in the eyes, the bounty hunter spoke. "Are you not a shinobi, one should never turn down request to battle. Are those other "beings" inside affecting your judgement. As you continue to sit there turning down my offer to battle with such disrespect makes me feel like you are not worthy of the title shinobi." "Honestly, man, I didnt say no. I said to wait. But fine." He ,right before finishing the word fine, tossed his cigarette up and jumped down, then watched as it exploded powerfully. As he ran until the streets below, he made his way into a set of alleyways. "Explosive chakra cigs, interesting" he thought following the shinobi at a moderate pace. "So are you done" he said asking Shiguma if he was ready to fight while putting his hand on the handle of his blade at the same time. Shiguma stopped. He turned. "Fine." He said, create a blade of wind, ready to combat Shenron with it. Thinking of going with his main skillset, he created another in his free hand, prepping for battle. He charged towards Shenron. "Close combat specialist, but not truly using kenjutsu or taijutsu. Specialist in wind chakra, or is it just a fluke to catch me off guard." These are all things Shenron considered while the pale shinobi headed towards him. "At that speed there is no need to activate it just yet." he thought as he relieved his left hand from the handle of his blade, and revealed four shuriken in his right. Right after the shurikens were headed towards the shinobi at great speeds. "Lets see how you dodge this." he said taunting Shiguma. Shiguma as he saw the shuriken coming quickly did the most logical thing. His complete mastery over the wind release, would allow him to quickly, sacrificed on of his swords. The sword in his right hand, turned into a barrage of a dozen wind bullets and were directed towards Shenron. One bullet each hit a Shuriken, replelling it back towards Shenron. The four bullets that came in contact with the Shuriken disappeared. The last eight of the wind bullets continued towards the bounty hunter. Shiguma stopped and his other wind sword disappeared. He decided to use more, real swords. In a seconds wind began to move around his body as his Supervibrato Wind Release Swords came into view. They seemingly hovered around his body, prepared for use. "Judging on how he just used his wind release there I don't believe it's his true affinity, any true master of wind could've enhanced their speed to easily dodge, or even focus the wind chakra to cut the shuriken in half. So it is just a fluke, as I thought." he thought as his four shuriken plus the eight other wind bullets headed towards. Not stressing Shenron began to spin, dragging his foot on the ground to generate dust. As he continued to spin the the dust grew heavier, having Shiguma lose site of Shenron, but also the shuriken seemed to follow the the spinning motion almost as if they were on a string. As the wind bullets continued to head towards Shenron, the cloud of dust covered Shenron similar to a smoke screen. As the bullets headed into the brown smoke, both the shuriken and the bullets headed back to Shiguma, with the dust clearing thanks to a single swing of his newly summoned gunbai. "Is that all you got" Shiguma simply dispersed the wind bullets. Using his mastery of the air, to create himself an aura of chakra. This aura would greatly increases his spead. He moved swiftly to the right of his former position where the shuriken wouldn't reach. He opened his mouth and fired a barrage of 5 sonic bursts at Shenron, then throwing his own barrage of 5 kunai after the bursts to give a physical attack as well. Sensing the build up focused chakra, Shenron realized that the man was building up chakra for a technique similar to the Rinnegan's Shinra Tensei. Not wanting to reveal much Shenron simply stomped his foot on the the ground. Suddenly a humongous thick wall of rock separated the two shinobi. Knowing that sound did not travel well in rock, this would eliminate any damage Shenron would've taken from the giant sounds waves plus the kunai. Though five powerful sounds wave did cause the crumble into tiny pieces causing dust to block both shinobi's view. Shenron awaited Shiguma's next move. Shiguma stands and prepares for Shenrons move, not wanting to be the only one to attack. He waited. Usually after couple the dust would have clear and the two would have seen eye to eye, but this was not the case. The dust was not clearing, actually is was becoming thicker. Thanks to Shenron's chakra control, he fueling the dust with more ammunition. This was not only a good cover up visually, but it also works well against sensors. Basically becoming a mist of chakra, Shiguma could not possibly see or sense Shenron. Out of no where, hundreds on shuriken and kunai headed towards the shinobi and great speeds. While to counter over a hundred kunai and shuriken, Shenron was still covered by the dust smokescreen. Shiguma was indeed surprised however situations like this call for quick reactions, he spun quickly redirecting the kunai after they hit him as he spun. He fired back with a couple of kunai of his own. As planned Shiguma deflected the kunai. The hundred kunai and shuriken were nothing but a mere distraction as four kunai who were targeted at Shiguma, hit their marks, which was in a square formation. As Shiguma was redirecting the one hundred false shuriken and kunai, four clones instantaneously appeared creating a larger red barrier. Being quicker than thrown kunai, both the kunai and Shiguma were trapped inside. Suddenly the real Shenron appeared from the sky as the clone throwing the shuriken and kunai stopped and disappeared. Landing in a squat position with both hand on the barrier, Shenron spoke. "Your reflexes are slow, you can't multitask, and you just lack knowledge and wisdom. See I got you in a set up that is beyond what you can come up with on your own." he said cockily. Shiguma didnt want to reveal that he could use it, but it was his only chance to escape. As soon as the clones appeared he quickly, used the Flying Thunder God Technique, teleporting to where his Kunai had formerly went. All of his Kunai were marked with it. The 20 seconds weren't up yet. He appeared instantly with a Wind Release: Rasenshuriken ready in hand. As soon he appeared, he through the great wind technique. "Flying Thunder God eh, so the battle is turning up a level. I guess since he showed me something I shall return the favor." he thought as the S-rank technique came at him straight on. By simply lifting up his left hand, the rasenshuriken stop, and was slowly absorb. Dispelling the barrier and the clones as well as absorbing a significant amount of Shiguma's chakra, the chakra Shenron wasted on the barrier and dust was replenished and probably even more than what he started with. "Rasengan and Flying Thunder God, High-rank Konoha shinobi aren't you. Well even with those two techniques you cannot beat me, so stop holding back and show me it. Yeah you know what I'm talking about I see the Uchiha blood behind that weird colored hair." he said talking about the one of the three most powerful dojutsu, The Sharingan. "I have no idea what you speak of." He said, lying. Shiguma was one of the best liars, it had gotten him out of trouble more times than he could count. "But don't think I dont know of you. I'm surprised you haven't shown me that precious lava. You are known among people as one of the best bounty hunters." "You shouldn't lie to your elders. Hasn't anyone told you that karma is a bitch." he said as he slowly landed back on the ground. "And if you already knew my name why did you ask for it earlier, seemed like a waste of time, time we could've spent fighting. he said as massive chains emerged from the ground. "Now feel the wrath of the Uzumaki Clan" he said as some of the chains headed towards the shinobi. While some headed towards Shiguma, other covered the battlefield, covering the entire battlefield, the chains created a barrier that only several Uzumaki possess. This barrier was able to restrict the Tailed Beast known as Kurama in a matter of seconds. Shiguma had known of these chains. He jumped on top of a building to get from the ground. He couldnt necessarily melt them with his fire, or break them. So he would have to work with their source. Applying a large amount of chakra and force into his he began to talk. "Stop the chains man. These little girls just want to get home." This would induce a highly powerful genjutsu from his voice. The genjutsu would show, 4 little girls in their pajamas, the two smallest with a teddy bear, the older two without one. All of them had a frightened look on his face. Scared. They all were pretty girls, but looked like their mother just died, with a very afraid look. "Please stop. Leave him alone." One of the smaller one's spoke. "Girls in pajamas, mother dying, I don't know who you think I am but this isn't even a nightmare. This is merely a just a sorry excuse for a genjutsu." Having girls appear in the midst of battle with no adult calling out for their name, was illogical to Shenron and made it really easy for Shenron to deduce that this was not a reality. Being known for his supreme chakra control and sensing Shenron was able to that both the girl's chakra as well Shiguma's chakra was different. By taking a deep breathe Shenron stopped the flow for less than a second and then emitted a surge of chakra to dispel the genjutsu. As newly generated chains began to emerge the red-haired shinobi opened his eyes. "You're genjutsu wa pitiful, you call yourself an Uchiha you won't even use your eyes to caste genjutsu. You truly are a disgrace" he said. "I never said I was an Uchiha. Why are you even chasing me, if I have no bounty. Now, you feel my wrath." He said, throwing more kunai. Then without making any handseals, hundreds of glowing swords formed within the area. Around in sky. He wasted no time with his onslaught. Mastery of this nature was so great, that having them at full power had only a small chakra drain. Swords fell from the sky with like majestic rain. The swords would continue to fall repeatedly, a new one manifesting each time a new hit something. "Feel my rain." He spoke. He did all of this within the barrier. The ground itself, suffered as the sword collided with them, turning into dust. Metal objects showed injury, showing to melt a bit after a sword came into contact. He floated above the chains on the ground. Focused on the hundred swords behind him, Shenron completely ignored Shiguma's last statement. "Is this quantity over quality....no I can feel the heat from down here. Several hits from those could be the end of me." he thought as he made several handsigns as the before pulling his Gunbai back. "Lets begin" he thought activating his clan's dojutsu, as the hundreds of heat enhanced swords came down on him, the red-haired shinobi began his counter attack. Strengthening the grip he had on his Gunbai, Shenron made sure he was in a firm position as he swung, from one hip to the other, Shenron created a semi-sphere that would redirect the closest swords to the newly constructed swords. Though this was only the beginning, new swords began to emerge a from the smoke. Shenron realizing that that this was not the most efficient way to defend himself. So he lifted up his right hand creating a small barrier that would absorb the swords coming at him, almost identical to the one of the rinnegan. As Shenron began absorbing, the one who missed their target, hit the ground, as well as the kunai and shuriken both Shenron and Shiguma once threw. As the swords continued to rain down, the earth below Shenron began to crack and crumble, to continue to stand firmly, Shenron created his own earth from his feet using a seal he developed long ago. "Ok I think he's had enough fun." he thought as he began to multitask. Suddenly from the cracks and crumbles dozens of chains appeared. These chains faced Shiguma's swords head-on. Usually, these chains would not be strong enough to counter the swords, but that was not how Shenron's chains operated, unlike many who use this technique, Shenron chains have the ability to absorb chakra as well. Even the one that constructed the barrier absorb chakra. The chain would begin to clear the storm getting closer and closer to Shiguma, but Shenron did not stop there. Secretly Shenron generated new chains to travel on the borders of the barrier, they slowly made their way behind Shiguma. As the barrier his swords were vanishing one after the other, chains from below and above Shiguma. And thanks to Shenron's sharingan, the chains were very precise. To evade being captured by the chains, Shiguma did the most logical thing he could think. "Fuck!" He said, feeling the airwaves being disturbed by the chains. He swiftly made the the snake handseal and summoned Perses, who formed but when he took form, he formed around Shiguma and Shiguma was inside of him. The chains would hit Perses, but perses had no chakra to absorb. He was indeed very strong and the chains would not be enough to simply capture him. His mastery over the earth was used in a way against Shenron, that he created a earth form of Dance of the Seedling Fern. Shenron noticed that nightfall was coming and this town was no longer "party-material". Realizing that he'd have to head to another town to party, he decided to end it as soon as possible, no longer hiding techniques from his opponent. "You are probably stronger than I give you credit for but I have somewhere to be soon so Ima try to end this here and now." he said as the the sharp rock emerged from the ground. Shernon all of the sudden disappeared without a trace from inside the barrier. Nearly that same instant he reappeared outside of the barrier, putting his both hands on it placing two seals. The one of his left is the Transportation Nullifying Seal which would not allow Shiguma use space-time to get out. And with his right the Natural Energy Absorption Seal which would enhance the chains strength and speed drastically. Shenron would hop on to the top of the barrier, where he would sit in a meditation position. By focusing his sage energy with his chakra into the chains, they would be strong enough to deal with the Sage. But this was not all, the barrier began to shrink, absorbing more chakra as it got smaller. With in the next three minutes Shiguma would be completely drained. "Don't worry I'm not in a killing mood today, I'll probably just give you in, take my money and be on my way" he thought. Shiguma thought. He attempted to use the Flying Thunder God. That didnt work. After 3 minutes of trying to break the barrier, He was drained and went unconscious. Category:Finished Roleplay